1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multifunctional peripheral including a main body and an upper unit arranged on the main body.
2. Related Art
A multifunctional peripheral including a main body and an upper unit configured to be openable and closable with respect to the main body is well-known. The upper unit rotates about a predetermined axis with respect to the main body, and is displaced between a closed position in which an upper surface of the main body is covered and an open position in which the upper surface is released.
The multifunctional peripheral may include a supporting member (also referred to as a stand or the like) that supports the upper unit so as to hold the open position of the upper unit. The supporting member maintains the upper unit in the open position without being supported by an operator. The multifunctional peripheral may further include a damper mechanism for reducing impact applied to the main body when the upper unit is closed.
The above-described known damper mechanism is configured to apply a spring force to the upper unit according to the position of the upper unit with respect to the main body, and a maximum spring force acts on the upper unit when the upper unit takes the closed position. However, with the mechanism as described above, since the spring force always acts on the upper unit, the damper mechanism is required to have a sufficient life time, and hence a problem of increase in manufacturing cost may occur.